Puka1611
puka1611... thats me and it might seem kinda you view yourself like that? but if i created these characters and if im gonna make myself into a character the one who made the characters then it makes sense that hes OP as all living balls before we talk about his strength or appearnce whe need to talk about the family of him the puka family is basically a giant family of gods in a nutshell the each digit corrisponds to a date kinda # the first digit corrisponds to 9 generation (1 = 1-9 generations) # the second digit corrisponds to the generation (6= the sixth generation of that nine generations) this digit is NEVER zero # the third digit (number) is the number of birth so an example would be puka58101 the 5 being 5th 9 generation the 8 being the 8th generation of the 9 and the 101 being hes the 101th to be born now lets talk about appearences and personality * appearence hes basically levi ackkerman but a goofier with the eyes but still a bit bored look he has a grey cape black hair, black eyes (puples), he has black and white shoes, a brown shirt and a slightly darker grey jacket and brown jeans and has white skin * personality hes quite goofy and if someone destroys the building hes in hell be like hmm? basically saitama from one punch man too strong for what he needed and is now just kinda blank but hes still energetic now finally the point i talked about at the start his strength.. ooohh boi his body strength alone is just what * body strength his body strength is so strong he needs to constantly restrict himself so that he doesnt fucking blow up the solar system by snapping his finger to the song... yip now its hard to imagine his strength so lets talk about just a punch... just a punch...... that can put a giant hole in a mountain by the shock wave alone (yes hes still restricted) he can blow up a mountain by not even touching it and if not restricted he can basically just punch planets and throw blackholes and destroy blackholes like its no big deal (acuatlly to him its to us what breathing is) hey lets talk about another thing he does if hes not restricting himself if he punches not restricted he gets the white fist... a fist thats larger than a building hitting the enemy at the same time he does that passes through him... what? whats acuatlly happening is that the punch is so strong its tearing to the fabric of the universe that it temporaily creates a universe that has no time to make color and because the fabric of space is kind off a wall the fist looks like its in that universe but its doing nothing thats kind off a sign hes strong now with that body hes obiousvly very fast with the legs and hes basically immortal (correction:he IS immortal) and thats just body strength * powers the powers he has... he has every power every power you can think off and ones you dont even know ill just list someones he uses often to mess with his oppenents # standing on nothing no seriouslly he doesnt stand on the atoms (which is also cool and he can also do that too) he can just walk up non-existent steps to space # shapeshifting anything himself the air you anything he can turn a single atom into an entire planet and do the oppisite with no blackhole interverense fuck he can turn himself into water to make the attacks go through him # very very very very fast cloning he can make clones at faster than light speed and make it look like he wasnt their at all he can control them indivuadilly and he can make an infinte amount and he can control the strength of each clone to make the opponent think he killed him and what really sets this apart from other cloning powers is that he can switch the real one from clone to clone making it so thatthe opponent never knows if hes attacking the real one since maybe you can always look at that one he may have just moved to another clone # time stopping/history displacement i put these 2 together because he can do that same with both with time stopping he stops time right before the opponent attacks and just moves a bit the left or right in the exact same pose making it look like he was standing there all along but he just dodged but he made it look like he didnt and with history displacement he changes what happend and where he stood when he did in the past so maybe he changed it so he took an extra step but not the opponent which now it makes it acautlly true that he was standing there all along # power erasing kind off self explanitory? he just removes the powers of who hes facing thats what ya call fucking strong as all balls